1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of traditional Chinese medicine. More particularly the invention pertains to an externally or topically applied composition which includes herbal ingredients for treating hernias in babies, especially inguinal hernias in male babies.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby's hernia (pediatric hernias) is a type of enterocele and thus involves a portion of the intestine which protrudes through the abdominal wall. A significant number of full term babies may be born or may develop groin or inguinal hernias. Most hernias (about 80-90%) of this type occur in boys. The incidence of this type of hernia is higher in premature babies.
The occurrence of inguinal hernias in boys results from abnormalities during the development and descent of the testicles. The testicles develop within the abdominal cavity and during the third trimester of pregnancy they descend into the scrotum. They pass through the abdominal wall via the inguinal canal. Once they have arrived at their final destination in the scrotum, the inguinal canal should close. Occasionally the canal does not properly close and this failure to close may lead to herniation at this location.
A hernia in an infant or a child will appear as a bulge or a swelling in the groin. In boys the swelling generally appears in the scrotum and will thus have the appearance of testicular swelling.
In addition to inguinal hernias, pediatric hernias also include umbilical hernias which involve intestinal bulging through the abdominal wall at the umbilicus or navel. Umbilical hernias appear as bulges at the umbilicus or navel.
Surgery is generally required if the intestinal protrusion of the hernia cannot be reduced. In particular surgery is required to prevent strangulation of irreducible hernias.
Surgery is very risky and often results in complications which may include death. It would therefore be beneficial if nonsurgical methods of treatment were available to treat this condition.
In some instances support structures such as a fastening belt may be worn by the individual who suffers from the hernia. Such belts are designed to prevent the above-noted bulging. These supports are very inconvenient and are not desirable for infants. It would also be beneficial if treatment through the use of such supports could be eliminated.